Hate, Punishment, and a little thing called Love
by monicajo122589
Summary: I love the Hermione/Ron. Hermione goes to visit her family only for her world to unravle. can she get through it? Will Ron still be there for Her? Contains Rape, Sex, and Abuse. currently on Hiatus until i figure out where i want to go next
1. Angels and Demons

_Today was the day. _Hermione thought wildly when she awoke in her prison-like bedroom in the attic. It had been one month since she had seen her real family. Ron's family. She hadn't told her stepfather Arthur Weasley was coming for her tonight. It had been part of the agreement she had made with her mother. She would spend one month with Ron and one with her. After the war she had discovered her father had passed away and her mother had married the man who was there to comfort her. Mark Delacroix was a nice man and her mother loved him. This would be the first time she had gotten to spend much time with him. As Hermione lied there she thought of where her life had taken her in the past few weeks.

_She had just graduated from Hogwarts and was looking forward to the future. She stood by the fireplace at the Weasley home and kissed HER big red-headed git._

"_One month will be over soon," she said as she kissed him again._

"_I know but I will miss you like crazy. We haven't been apart since the Final Battle." he wined pathetically. _

"_I know it was so nice of Professor McGonagall to give you both unlimited access to Hogwarts."_

"_Ya, I got unlimited access to YOU." he smirked as she turned pink. She heard another Weasley clear her throat and decided she better move on to the rest of them._

"_Bye, Harry. Keep my boy out of trouble," she whispered. _

"_You know he will be a complete mess without you."_

_I know, after I leave tell him I left a few things upstairs for him. And don't worry it is nothing dirty!" she said in response to the look of complete horror and disgust on her best friend's face. "I'll see you on your birthday. Bye brother." She regarded harry as her brother and she was his sister._

_She moved on to the others and finally to her surrogate father. "Thanks for letting me stay." she whispered._

"_Of course, you are family now. We never turn away our family." Arthur told her. "We will be there to pick you up on the 31__st__. _

_She hugged Ron one more time and stepped into the fireplace and flooed to her mother's house._

_She stumbled out of the fireplace taking the ash and soot with her onto the carpet. "Mom, Mark, I am here." she yelled to whoever was home. She saw her stepfather round the corner and knew something was wrong. He was holding a liquor bottle and his face was contorted in anger._

"_What did you do to my house you little bitch." he screamed. "Clean it up." She looked franticly for her wand but he snatched it up and broke it in two. "There will be none of that shit in my house you slut. Now come give your Daddy a kiss."_

_She refused and was sent flying into the coffee table. He grabbed her by her bushy mane and dragged her up the steps. He pulled the attic ladder down and forced her up the stairs. Mark took off his belt and whipped her repeatedly. She screamed from the pain and doubled over on the floor. He finally stopped and ripped her clothes off her shaking body. He started beating her in to a black abyss in her mind. _

_She awoke minutes later in the same room. She tried to move but was restrained by ropes tied to her arms and legs. She screamed repeatedly and heard the door open. "It is good to see you up. Did you miss me? I bet you are hungry. Well we can fix that." He said as he quickly removed the clothes he was wearing. He walked over to the bed she occupied. "If you do not try I will hurt the boy you love so much." he sneered._

_He placed his cock in her mouth. He ordered her to suck. She tried to refuse but he pushed it deeper in her mouth. She took it and realized her life was safe as long as she made him happy. She bobbed her head and felt the man shudder on top of her. Without warning he exploded in her mouth. She tried to spit it out but he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Swallow it. Isn't that a good lunch for the whore? Now what do you say when you get a nice present from someone." _

"_Thank you." she choked out. He moved off of her and made his way down to her legs. Instinctively she clamped her legs shut but he pried them apart. He burried his head between her legs and started to suck. He inserted his fist and moved it in and out of her in rapid movements. She tried to fight it but her body betrayed her with an orgasm. She cried out Ron's name and Mark stopped. _

"_Well that is how you repay me. Call out that boys name when you have a real man to give you nice gifts." He shifted his body and inserted his cock in her center. She cried out in pain. She had never gotten this far with Ron. She wished it was him so badly she felt ashamed that the smartest witch of her age couldn't do anything about it. She cried till she felt her walls cave around him and then he was off her. "What do you say my pretty whore?"_

"_Thank you." She sobbed._

_He made his way to the door and turned. "Next time you cry or scream, you will pay. Sleep well my pretty whore."_

_He shut the door and sobs raked through her entire body. She cried all day until she gave into the exhaustion and succumbed to sleep._

And so the cycle continued. She would wake in the morning for a beating before he left for the bars. He still hadn't told her where her mother was. A part of Hermione knew she had run off but she didn't know why she wanted her to come and spend time with the two of them.

She heard the door open. _Great. Let's get this over with._ She thought. She looked at him and expected the normal belt that would beat her. Instead she saw a letter and a whip in his hand. She recognized the sloppy penmanship on the letter._ Ron_ she thought quickly.

"So you are trying to leave me, Sweetie."

"No," she lied quickly. "He is just a silly boy. He doesn't mean anything to me." With that she felt the sting of the whip and the tearing of her flesh. She didn't cry because she knew the consequences all too well. She could taste the blood in her mouth from biting her lip. After he was satisfied with the long gashes on her purple flesh he fastened a chocker on her neck. She let a small scream escape from her lips and felt the chocker tighten around her neck.

She felt him move her legs to ride her doggy style. He looked at her arse and tried to aim his cock into the right hole. He missed and drilled his cock into her anus. As he did this she heard a familiar crack and screamed. She knew she was almost free and screamed more. She felt the chocker get tighter and tighter till she couldn't breathe. Her vision blurred as she felt the pain stop suddenly. She felt something cover her and she succumbed to the darkness of her mind.


	2. A Father's Love

**Author's Note. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story. **

**Also I forgot to add the disclaimer to the first chapter. ****I don't own anything. The characters all belong to the fantabulous J. K. Rowling.**

**Lastly in this story the point of view changes with the chapters.**

**And without further ado Chapter 2.**

Arthur Weasley looked around his living room. 11 of his 13 children were sitting there. He watched Bill sitting with Fleur as they supervised Charlie playing with a happy Victorie. Percy was sitting with his Fiancé, Audrey talking about their upcoming wedding. George and Harry lay on the floor playing Exploding Snap while Ginny and Angelina waited to play winner. These were his children. Some related by blood, others through marriage, and still others through the bonds of war and friendship. He gazed at his happy family and noticed his youngest son in the corner.

Ron was sitting in the large arm chair doing the one thing he had sworn he would never do after he had left Hogwarts. In his hands was a book Hermione had left him. He had been reading that book like his life depended on it for the past month. Arthur looked at his watch and stood up. He knew it was time to go fetch Hermione from her parents' house. He quickly turned to the kitchen. "I am going to get her now." He told Molly.

"Good. Ron has missed that girl so much. It will be nice to have her back in the house. Make sure you are back in time for supper. I want Harry's birthday supper to be nice tonight."

"Yes dear." He kissed his lovely wife on the cheek, grabbed his cloak, and apparated to Hermione's home.

He made his way down the street to the front door. He knocked a few times and heard muffled screaming from inside. He quickly unlocked the door and ran into the house. He searched the entire first floor and ran up the stairs. He knew he was on the right track because he heard the screams getting louder and more desperate. He searched every room and finally found the ladder that led to the attic. He could hear the desperation in her voice as she screamed. When he reached the top of the ladder he looked in horror at his little girl.

She was lying on her stomach tied to a bed. Blood was dripping down her back and she wasn't moving. Her eyes were barely open and she wasn't breathing. Behind her was a man in his thirties drilling in and out of her body. Arthur waited for him to withdrawal a bit and then he struck. "STUPIFY!!" he bellowed.

The man was sprawled on the floor with a smug look on his face. "Your turn."

Arthur looked at him with hatred unlike anything he had ever felt before. "YOU. WILL. NEVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!!!" Arthur bellowed as magical roped snaked over the man's body. He turned to Hermione on the bed. With a wave of his wand the ropes disappeared and she started breathing again. He grabbed the powder out of his cloak, took it off and wrapped her up in it. He picked her up off the bed, thinking how weightless she felt in his arms. He ran down the stairs to the fireplace. He dumped out the powder and flooed strait to St. Mungo's

He stepped out of the fireplace onto the white tile floor of the hospital. "Help!" he hollered.

Four healers ran towards him. "Sir I need you to tell us exactly what happened."

"She was raped and beaten. When I got there she lost consciousness."

"Where is her family?"

"Her stepfather did this to her, her mother is missing, and her father is dead. She is my son's girlfriend. As of right now I am her family."

"Ok stay here and fill out these forms. When you finish someone will take you back to her." the kindly healer told him.

He sat in the hall and started filling out the papers. Glancing down at his watch he realized his family was waiting for the two of them to show up so they could start Harry's birthday. Arthur quickly conjured his weasel patronus and sent it to his wife. _She will know what to do_, he thought. He quickly finished the papers and was taken to the room where Hermione was being kept. He sat in the chair and thought to himself. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Love's Devotion

**Author's Notes. Again thanks to everyone who has commented on my story. I love the love. Also if you are confused the two missing children Arthur talked about were Hermione and Fred. My story is in sync with the books. So unfortunately Fred is dead. Thanks again. **

**And without further ado Chapter 3.**

Ron was sitting next to Harry waiting. His dad and Mione were supposed to be back an hour ago. His mum was fussing about, muttering that she was going to kill his dad for his tardiness. He picked up the book he had been reading minutes before. Hermione had left it for him to read while she was gone. She had written a little note for him explaining everything she had left behind for him. He used it as a bookmark and unfolded it to read.

_Dear Ron._

_I know as soon as I left Harry told you I left things for you. No, it is nothing dirty and I assured Harry you would not get in trouble for it. Anyways the first thing I left you was my favorite book. I know what you are thinking. How predictable she left me a book. But this is my favorite book since I was little. It is called Peter Pan. You might not like it but oh well. I do hope you will read it for me._

_The second thing I left you was the picture we took after the battle. We were at the Burrow and I was reading and you fell asleep in my lap. You were lying on the grass in my arms and you looked so peaceful. I love that picture._

_Lastly I left you my bear. Yes I have a stuffed bear. His name is Peaky and I have had him since I was 5. I told Peaky every night about the red-haired git that I was irrevocably in love with. If you listen to him he might spill all my secrets that I have._

_Please know that I love you. One month will fly by and in no time I will be in your arms again. _

_Love,_

_Your Mione_

He refolded the letter and sighed. _Where is she?_ He wondered. Suddenly he heard his mother scream in the kitchen.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny come here right now." his mother cried.

The three teens ran into the kitchen to their mother.

"Kids, I have some bad news. Hermione was beaten and raped. You father found her chained to a bed being abused. Ginny I need you to go upstairs and get some clothes for Hermione. Harry you will floo with Ginny and I will take Ron. Ron," his mother asked, "are you alright dear?"

He didn't even here his mother say the last few words. Without thinking he walked straight to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's. He walked in a daze to the front desk.

"I need to see Hermione Granger." He demanded.

"I'm sorry but only family can see her." The receptionist told him.

"I'm her fiancé," he lied quickly.

The lady looked him over and must have approved because the doors to the emergency floor opened and Ron ran through them.

"Dad," he yelled through the white corridor.

His father poked his head out of the door. "What are you doing here? Where is your mother?"

"Mum is at home getting the things you told her to. I lied and got past security. How bad is she?" he asked.

"Ron I won't lie to you. She was beaten regularly. She hasn't woken up since I found her. They are worried that she was denied oxygen too long. They aren't sure if she will wake up." He but a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But she is alive. That's all that matters."

Ron brushed past his father and walked into the room. He didn't recognize the little girl in the bed. This couldn't be his Hermione. The Hermione he knew had big bushy hair and fiery chocolate brown eyes. She was perfect in every single way imaginable. The girl in the bed was the broken version. She laid there covered in black and purple bruises. She was lifeless and covered in dried blood. He looked at her neck and saw the faint scar from Belatrix LeStrange. At that instance it hit him. That girl was HIS Hermione.

With this realization he lost it. He sunk to his knees and cried. _Who would do this to my Mione_ he thought. _Why would they want to hurt someone so perfect?_

He barely registered his father picking him up and setting him on the chair next to her bed. He just saw her. He held her hand and felt the tears prick the back of his eyes again. _She might never wake up._ He thought desperately. _She must. I can't live, breathe, or function without her. How am I supposed to exist without her?_ These thoughts raced through his mind as his exhausted brain shut down for some sleep.

Hours later he awoke to someone crying. He lifted his sleepy head and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. She was awake. _She's alive_. He reached over and touched her lightly on her side and she turned.

"Mione," he breathed.

"Ron is that really you?" she asked him.

"Yes, Mione I'm here. I will never leave you again." he promised.

She looked at him, "are you sure? You look so real. I must be dreaming again."

Ron laughed, "of course you aren't dreaming. I'll prove it to you." He bent down and kissed her. "Does that prove my…"

He didn't get to finish because Hermione attacked his mouth. Passion filled every single kiss. Finally he was allowed to come up for air. Hermione laid there grinning from ear to ear.

"I believe you."

"Well good. Mione, will you tell me what happened?"

"Not now. Will you just hold me?"

"um I would but you kind of don't' have anything on."

She looked down and turned a bright red. "Ok… umm…will you still hold me?"

"Mum is outside Mione. Just a sec." Ron walked out of the room, grabbed the pajamas from his sleeping sister, and returned. "Here, put these on." He turned around to let her get dressed.

"You can turn around now."

He turned around and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and watched her slowly fall asleep. He stroked her hair and knew she would be ok.


	4. Fear and Love

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They mean more than a box of Chocolate frogs. If you haven't yet, please review. I love any advice or suggestions you can give me. I am having trouble figuring out where to go next so if you have anything let me know.**

**Also sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter. I was busy with life and all that other junk. Hopefully I will have another one soon. **

**Thanks again and now here is Chapter 4**

Hermione awoke with someone holding her. _He spent the night _she thought._ What is he going to do to me?_ She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the arm on her side. Suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. _I'm safe!_ she thought. She tried to roll over to face Ron but the pain was too much. She groaned and the hand moved.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked panicking.

"Yes I am fine. Just remind me not to move, or breathe." she joked as her chest tightened.

"Mione, let me go get someone to give you a pain potion. Plus I need to wake up Mum and Ginny. I didn't last night and I know they will be furious. Especially Ginny, she wouldn't stop crying. The healers finally gave her a calming potion because they couldn't stand her."

"Well as long as she doesn't kill you it's fine with me. I need you too much."

Ron smiled as he said, "Harry's going to be sorry he wasn't here when you woke up. he and Dad had to leave and give their statements."

"Statements for what?"

"Dad has to go give the Aurors his memory and Harry is escorting him as it is official Auror business. I should go floo them because Harry is going to want to send someone for your memory. Although Harry isn't technically on the case. I should probably floo Kingsley." he said to himself.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled impatiently.

"Dad found you and brought you here. Therefore your case is a magical one because Harry said it wouldn't hold up in court because your broken bones are already healed. So Dad had to go and give the ministry a copy of his memory so they could arrest your stepdad. Harry isn't technically working because he is too emotionally involved in the case."

Hermione was going to say something but turned and groaned again. Ron slipped out of the room and two seconds later, two red-headed women busted into the room.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed as she tackled her on the bed.

"Ow!!!!!"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, careful," Molly yelled. " The poor girl has been through enough without you trying to kill her. Sorry dear, you just had us so worried. We thought you might not wake up."

"Ya I think Ron said something like that last night," she said.

"WHAT!! You woke up last night and my git of a brother didn't wake me up. I'm going to kill him!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny relax, breathe, I was only awake for like five minutes. I got dressed and fell back asleep. You didn't miss anything. And you can't kill Ron, that's my job," she joked.

"Who is trying to kill me? Ow! bloody hell Gin, what was that for?" Ron yelled as Ginny slapped him. A healer walked in behind Ron and looked at Hermione.

" She is mad because you didn't wake her up when I woke up last night."

"What time did you wake up last night?" the healer asked.

"I don't know, about 2:00 right Ron. I was only awake for about five minutes anyways."

"Still it would have been better to do this last night rather than this morning."

"Do what?" she asked, worried.

"We have to do a pelvic exam but needed your permission before we could do anything since you are of age. Now I need all of you to leave."

The thought of someone touching her made her cringe. Tears welled in her eyes as she begged, "Please can someone stay,"

"Alright, the kids should leave." the healer relented.

"Mum do we have to?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"Yes, now go," their mother cajoled.

The two children left in a huff and the healer turned her attention back to Hermione. She felt pain ripple through her body as the healer started the exam. She felt tears start to fall and couldn't make them stop. She clutched Mrs. Weasley as she sobbed uncontrollably. She cried for everything that had happened in the past month. She thought of her mother and wondered where she could be. She felt the pain subside and heard the door close. She felt Mrs. Weasley's hand on her arm as she tried to comfort her.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I go home yet?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"You want to go back to that man?" the older woman gasped.

"No," she said quietly, "I want to go home, with you."

"Soon, dear I promise. As soon as the healers let you go and the Aurors are done, we will go home."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," she sighed. "I promise I will leave as soon as I can find a flat."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will do no such thing. You are going to live with us and that is the end of this discussion." the older woman chided.

"Thanks," she said hugging Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly she felt exhausted and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Two days later, after many tears, yelling, and a lot of pain, she was finally allowed to go home with the Weasleys. She was sitting in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen when the Evening Profit came. After she quickly paid the owl, she unwrapped the paper and screamed. The front page of The Profit had her picture splattered over the front. It was her in the hospital bed covered in bruises. The long gashes in her back shone brightly in the picture. The heading of the paper read: _Golden Trio: Not So Golden anymore. _Ron ran into the room, wand drawn and ready to attack. "What's wrong?" he asked panicking. She didn't respond, instead she read the article.

_On July 31__st__, a normally semi-peaceful St. Mungo's was interrupted by the fierce yelling of Mr. Arthur Weasley. He had cradled in his arms the body of Miss Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio and his son's girlfriend. A source from St. Mungo's states, "Miss Granger had been brought in with multiple broken bones, bruises, and was sexually assaulted."Other unnamed sources state that she has been staying with the Weasleys for the past few months. Another source stated that she heard a quarrel between the couple over former boyfriend, Bulgarian bonbon Victor Krum, at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Could this be the dangerous side of the famous Weasley? More on this story will be revealed in the morning addition._

She had read the article twice by the time Ron had finished reading over her shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. "I-I'm s-sorry. It's m-my f-fault. I should have never agreed to staying here. Because of me you are getting blamed for my accident. This shouldn't be happening. Your family is always so nice to me. How could they blame you." She had passed her sadness stage and was now getting pissed. She reached for the paper again and scanned it quickly. "SKEETER," she yelled. "That bitch, she is trying to ruin my life. I am going to kill her. How can she print lies like that without checking her facts first?"

"Hermione, love, calm down. Everything will be fine. We will talk to Harry and see if there is anything we can do. If you want we could sue her for printing lies. We will get through this love, it will all be better in the morning. Let's just go to bed." He soothed as he half-dragged/ half-carried her up to his room. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room. I just don't want to leave you alone when you are so upset. Good night love." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Hermione spent the night awake trying to figure out what to do next. She heard Harry come up the stairs and quickly get ready for bed. She heard the door close and knew he had gone down to spend the night with Ginny. She fell asleep knowing that her plans whatever happened could wait till the morning.


	5. Pain and Loss

Harry Potter hated very few things in life. Among these things were spinach, and the Durselys, but most of all he hated to see his family suffer. Hermione and Ron were suffering in ways he couldn't imagine. He tried to be there for them but in a way he was in the sideline, watching the pain instead of actually living it. For this reason he jumped at Kingsley's offer to help his friends. He got the privilege to go back to Hermione's home and collect her things. However Kingsley had one stipulation. He had to first see the memory. This brought him to his current situation. He stared at the pensive with apprehension. He took a deep breath and put his face into the pensive.

He tumbled onto the ground in front of a fireplace next to Hermione. He saw her get beat and raped repeatedly, every time he saw her almost die only to be brought back and put through more. Finally when it looked like she was about to die, he found himself back in his office. He shakily took the second bottle and poured the shimmering blue memory into the pensive. For the second time he tumbled into the house. He watched as Mr. Weasley ran through the house looking for Hermione. He watched him keep his cool as the man smirked at him, clearly showing no remorse for the unimaginable horrors he put her through. He relived the sorrow and pain of that evening. As suddenly as he was there he was in his office shaking with rage and sorrow. A sudden booming voice shocked him out of his reverie. "Harry Potter, please report to the Minister's office immediately."

He shakily walked to the lifts and made his way down to his office. "Ah, Harry good to see you. I trust you saw the memories supplied by Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

"Yes Sir. When are we allowed into her house to retrieve her things? She is getting tired of borrowing Ginny's clothes."

"Tomorrow, You and Auror Smith will go to Ms. Granger's home and fetch her things. Be sure not to disturb the neighbors for they have no idea what has happened yet. Also please gather a list of things she wants from her home. Ms. Granger has made it quite clear that she doesn't want to return to the house. You may quit early tonight so you and Ms. Granger have ample time to make a list and get ready for your mission. I expect you here first thing in the morning."

Harry quickly grabbed his things and went to the Burrow.

Harry returned to the Ministry, an extensive six-page list in his hand.

"Hello Auror Potter, how are you today?" Smith asked.

"Just fine. Are you ready to go? I just want to get this done for her so she can move on." He said as they made their way to awaiting car outside the MOM. They quickly drove to the home and parked in the drive.

Harry opened the door and quickly found her trunk, jacket, and purse. He checked everything on the list except for the box of pictures she had said were downstairs. He made his way down the stairs. He moved the boxes at the base of the stairs. "Smith," he yelled, "Get Down Here, Now!"

Smith joined him downstairs and stared at the sight before them. Lying on the floor was the decaying body of Hermione's mother. She had maggots coming from her mouth, ears, and nose. Harry quickly called for a medical team and some back-up. He sat down next to his partner on the steps. "I can't tell her. She is my best friend. I just can't tell her, her mother is dead." he recited as he shook his head.

"I will. She doesn't know me so it will be just another person for me. It will be easier. You can positively ID the body for her. She doesn't need to see her mum like this. I will leave as soon as the back-up arrives and you can debrief the next team."

"No, I need to go with you when you tell her. Ron is working today and you can't give her this news by herself. It could kill her if she is left all alone. We will debrief the new team and I will take her things home with me. Then you can come and tell her a few minutes later."

He agreed. They quickly got the next crew up to speed with the investigation. Harry grabbed her stuff and disapparated to the Weasleys.


End file.
